And Now, You Must Stay With Me
by KidneyKitsune
Summary: When Dakota's sister falls ill, and is in dire need of a kidney, she knows exactly what creature can obtain one for her. Eyeless Jack. But, every deal comes with a daunting price...
1. Chapter 1

Obviously, I do not own Eyeless Jack. Enjoy.

**And Now, You Must Stay With Me**

**Chapter 1: The Night Freedom Is Lost**

"Jack," she pleaded. "I need a kidney."

Eighteen year old Dakota Ryling stood a comfortable distance away from Eyeless Jack, who lounged casually against a rotting tree. Slim, greying fingers picked at the perfectly polished scalpel he held in one hand. Though his mask veiled his face from the world, she knew that he was smirking.

"A kidney?" He asked, with a slight drawl. "What ever for?"

"My sister."

Her answer, firmly snapped in response, hung dangerously in the autumn breeze that whistled its way through the woods. The scalpel was brought up to his cerulean mask, and tapped on the surface where his lips lie underneath. His simple, drawn out actions annoyed her to no end. He understood the urgency of her situation, and insisted upon playing these pointless games. Beating around the bush, as one might've called it. For some reason, he enjoyed doing this around her. Any other time, especially during the harvest of his meals, he was precise, efficient, and moved with a rapid grace of a predator. He wasted no time silencing his victims with the cool, languid embrace of an anesthetic, before cleaving into their abdomen and robbing them of a vital organ.

And that very same ruthless (but admirable) killer, was standing there and silently _taunting _her by playing a childish game. In any normal circumstance, she would find it rude to stare someone in the eye, but this was no normal meeting. Eyeless Jack was no normal man. So Dakota found it acceptable to stare at the black voids carved into the mask that served as eyes, her own icy blue boring into his dripping blanks. She hoped that it would intimidate him, possibly unnerve him, but knew that a frail eighteen year old had little chance of frightening a _thing _straight out of nightmares at the slightest.

"Staring are we, Dakota?" He finally asked after an eternity of silence.

She was lucky that it was dark, for her cheeks burned with a furious blush. Quickly, she tore her eyes that had wandered down away from him, and cast a detached glare at the downtrodden ground. Though she had never once seen a glimpse of his face, and though his skin was an unhealthy shade of grey, she had always found him to be quite _attractive. _And he must've known, for he constantly exploited that fact.

"I was not staring." She stated, and struggled to keep her voice from wavering as it always did when she lied.

Another thing he must've known, because he chuckled lightly.

"Dakota, Dakota," he said, as if he could not get enough of her name, and shook his head slightly with each word. "You have come to the right man. I'll get you the kidney you must have for your sister...but..."

He straightened his lanky form, and pocketed the scalpel. Taking long, menacing strides, he closed the gap between himself and the young woman. A toned arm was slung across her shoulders, and drew her closer to him.

"Remember what we discussed when you were fifteen?" He tucked a loose strand of her toffee colored hair behind her ear.

Instinctively, her body stiffened as the tip of his finger traced the shell of her ear.

He let the question hang in the air for a moment.

"The House. I offered you a room amongst us, and you declined." He explained with a sigh. "But now you have no reason to. I offer you this, Dakota. _I_ will obtain a kidney for your sister, _I _will perform the transplant, _I _will return her to a state of health...and _you _will come live with me. A fair deal, no?"

A fair deal it was. A life for a life. Dakota's sister, Janis, would be healthy again. She'd have her life back again. And Dakota would be erased from the world, and forced to live in a nightmare. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. There was no reason for her to say no, because she had expected this. She expected that she would pay a hefty price in exchange for a large favor as this. But, now that she was finally faced with the offer, it scared her.

Since her first encounter with Eyeless Jack at the ripe age of fourteen, he had frightened her. Sure, she had developed a tolerance and learned to block out her fear during his frequent visits, _living _with him was an entirely separate subject. Could she relinquish her freedom without going mad? Be alright with living under a watchful shadow? Be alright with no _human _contact?

"I'm waiting..."

Her pearly teeth gnawed on her glossy lower lip, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She'd regret anything she said, but what must be done, must be done. _For Janis..._

"Yes." She answered with the word that would seal her fate. "I agree."

This time she could see his smile, a wicked grin on his pale lips, for he had lifted his mask partially. He turned her to where they were face to face, or face to mask (as she thought bitterly in her head).

_"Mine."_

With a delicate grip, he seized her chin and brought his lips to hers. It was strange, uncomfortable, and chilling, for his lips were those of a corpse. He brought a hand to rest on the base of her neck, while the other held her in place by her waist. It wasn't as if she would move anyways. Frozen in place by shock and fear, all she could do was stand. He pulled back slightly for a breath, and then kissed her again, but she still remained motionless.

Dakota was no stranger to kisses, and had had her fair share of them throughout her lifetime. In fact, she found them to be quite the treat, and when she had still been dating, she loved to receive them at any time she could. But she had shared those kisses with _human _men, of whom she felt affectionate towards. She held not a single ounce of love for Eyeless Jack.

And it would always be that way, even if she was forced to live beside him.

Either he must not have noticed, or cared not for how she felt, because he moaned and pressed her body to his. His tongue snaked past his lips, and lapped greedily at her lower lip as if to beg for entrance. She found it revolting, the way his muscular body ground against hers, and the way his wet tongue probed at her lips in a frenzied manner. It was blatantly obvious that he was getting excited, and venturing into a territory she desired to not follow.

With a gentle nudge, she pushed at his chest in an effort to halt him before he dove to far off the deep end. At first, he persisted, but after another push, he finally complied.

"Dakota?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Stop. That wasn't a part of our agreement."

Silence.

"Fix my sister." She commanded. "Now."

With a low, sweeping bow, he separated himself from her and smirked. "As you wish, my lady."

He slid the mask down, his lips disappearing behind the solid curtain of blue. Fishing the scalpel out of his pocket, he ran a finger over the blade and didn't flinch even as a bloody line appeared on the skin.

"I'll handle that affair, and while I'm at it, I suggest you pack. I'll come to fetch you sometime tonight."

Without another word he left, disappearing from the spot where he had stood before. Dakota would've found his sudden disappearance peculiar if other things hadn't been on her mind. She fell to her knees, the muddy ground squelching under her weight, and drew her arms around her body. Sobbing loudly, she screamed into the night.

This was the night her life ended.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the creepypastas used in this story.

**And Now, You Must Stay With Me**

**By: KidneyKitsune**

**Chapter 2: White**

The first thing that hit Dakota when the blindfold was torn away from her eyes was white. Blinding white that assaulted her sight and caused her to blink a few times more than normal. She felt a dull, stinging pressure behind her eyes, but chose to ignore it. When it all died down, Dakota was surprised, yet not at the same time, to find the entire room to be white. The floors, the walls, the scarce furniture...It was all white. Even her sister who lie in bed, eyes closed in sleep matched. Her fair skin, and platinum blonde hair blended in with the white sheets, and the thin nightgown she wore.

"Five minutes." Eyeless Jack reminded, and then shut the door behind her.

Dakota dropped her purse on the ground, and took careful steps towards the bed. The sound of her heels clicking against the tile echoed off the walls. There was no reason to be nervous. She had sealed the deal, and knew all too well that Jack would not go back on his promise. But, it didn't stop her from being scared, oh so scared, that she would peel back her sister's bandages and find something gruesome.

It was difficult to have much faith in a monster.

"Jannie," Dakota whispered as she sat on the edge of the bed. She swept her sister's wispy bangs to the side.

Janis's frail body was burrowed underneath a thick duvet, that shielded her from the cold. She lay with her eyes closed, held by sleep's embrace. With her blonde curls spread around her, cheeks brushed with a light, healthy pink, Dakota was reminded of how much her sister looked like an angel. The fifteen year old had always looked like she fell straight from the heavens. She had always appeared to innocent for the dark world of Earth. And it was just cruel fate that cursed such a heavenly girl with renal failure.

She nudged the cover off of her sister gently, careful not to wake her, and found the spot where the fabric of the gown had been torn away to allow easy access to her bandage. Thick gauze was held to her delicate skin by a clear, sticky sheet of film. Dakota's slim fingers located the corner in which the glue had worn away, and gently peeled the bandage off.

To her relief (and slight horror), she found the skin to be red with inflammation, a slight purple mixing in as the area bruised. A thin line of stitches, gleaming black threads stood out in contrast. It was grisly, but she was delighted to see that he had done the job. For now, her sister was saved.

She smoothed the bandage back over the area, though the glue had lost it's adhesiveness, and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her heart ached with the knowledge of never seeing her sister again. After today, she would be erased from the world. Jack would aid her in faking her death, and she would go live amongst the atrocities that shouldn't have existed, but _did._

Her eyes wandered down to her watch, which ticked the time away no matter how much she desired it not to. It had already been five minutes. Jack was being generous.

It was hard to believe that this was the last time she'd see Janis. They had spent their entire lives together, and had always been close. They were each other's best friend. It pained Dakota to know her sister would grow up believing a lie.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the first tear fell, willing herself not to cry. It was imperative that she stay strong for the coming days. She rose from the bed, and cast a saddened smile at her oblivious sister who slept the day away.

"I'm sorry, Jannie." She squeaked, her voice cracking.

Dakota retrieved her bag, and slung it over her shoulder, slightly comforted by the familiar weight. At least it was one thing she would get to keep from her soon to be past life.

* * *

"Any last requests?" Jack asked from the driver's seat.

Dakota crossed her arms, and looked out of the window. It was raining, as if the sky was crying along with her. Her purse rested in her lap, the contents spilled out on the seat around her. Jack turned, and a pill bottle rattled as it slammed against her thigh.

"Anything you would like to see before you bid farewell to society?"

Silence.

The only thing she wanted to do was properly say goodbye to her parents, to her sister, to her _life. _It mattered not that a suitcase bulging with her treasured belongings rested in the backseat. It mattered not that she would never want for anything again.

At the ripe age of eighteen, her life was over.

She'd be doomed to spend the rest of it in hell.

Jack's gloved fingers drummed against the steering wheel, in rhythm with the rock music that played from the speakers of the car. He rounded the corner of yet another street, but this time headed off on a gravel path that led straight into the woods. Gravel crunched beneath the tires of the car as he drove further and further into the dense nothing.

"You'll get used to it, you know, living with us."

She remained silent, still gazing forlornly out the window. Being surrounded by all of these trees reminded her of how she had gotten involved with all of this in the first place. It reminded her of how stupid she had been to ever seek Eyeless Jack out. But deep down, she knew it was all worth it. Giving Janis a fair shot at life was worth any price, no matter how terrible.

All that mattered was that her sister lived, right?

And yet, that selfish monster inside of her remained. That part of her that cursed her selfless decision. If she had let Janis die, she wouldn't be in a car on a one way trip to a prison of horrors.

She most certainly wouldn't be sitting next to Eyeless Jack.

The trees slowly declined in frequency, before ceasing to exist altogether. The gravel, which had been flocked by grass on both side, had morphed into dust and weeds. A chain-link fence jutted out from nowhere, enclosing a space which Jack stopped in front of.

The remains of a large hotel loomed overhead, although that was not what had caught her attention.

Standing in front of it all was a faceless man wearing a suit.


End file.
